Wireless devices use Radio Frequencies (RF) to transmit information. For example, cell phones use amplified RF to transmit voice data to base stations, which allow signals to be relayed to communications networks. Other existing wireless communication devices include Bluetooth, HomeRF and WLAN. In a conventional wireless device, the power amplifier consumes most of the power of the overall wireless system. For systems that run on batteries, a power amplifier with a low efficiency results in a reduced communication time for a given battery life. For continuous power systems, a decrease in efficiency results in increased power usage and heat removal requirements, which may increase the equipment and operating costs of the overall system.
For this reason, much effort has been expended on increasing the efficiency of RF power amplifiers. One type of amplifier that may increase power amplifier efficiency is a Doherty-type power amplifier. A common Doherty-type power amplifier design includes a main amplifier and an auxiliary amplifier. The main amplifier is operated to maintain optimal efficiency up to a certain power level and allows the auxiliary amplifier to operate above that level. When the power amplifier is operated at a high output power level, the main amplifier will be heavily compressed such that non-linearities are introduced into the amplified signal. In common Doherty-type amplifiers, the main and auxiliary amplifiers are composed of the same type of amplifiers with the same power amplification rating. These Doherty-type amplifiers develop an efficiency peak 6 dB back of full power which in theory will be equal in magnitude to the maximum efficiency of the system. However, new amplifier architectures and device technologies allow for designs wherein the location of the efficiency peak in back-off may be moved about the traditional 6 dB point and wherein magnitudes exceed the maximum compressed system efficiency. Due to the importance and widespread use of wireless technologies, it would be desirable to have a Doherty-type device capable of an increased efficiency over a wide range of power amplification levels.